Roses and Red Wine
by Amber sama
Summary: As Youko looks for a birthday gift for Sei she runs in to an upset Rei, well at the same time Youko's and Sei's Oneesamas are in town ready to have some fun and help there younger sisters.YoukoxSei SachikoxYumi ReixYoushino SuguruxYuuki OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Maria sama ga miteru( but I own kohaku)**

**Hey, how are all. good I hope well here Is my New story set in the maria sama ga miteru anime and books.**

* * *

**In the night I still hear her voice. In the cold December night I want to hold her but I can't.**

Dec.23

_My birthdays tomorrow, I truly hate my birthday. It's the same day she left me for god. Huh to think I fell for a nun, one of gods so called wife. The bitterness still hasn't left my mouth yet. How could it. I lost my soul _to_ a demon in angel's cloths. I was her last sin or so she said, and all because I was a woman just like her. ._

Sei sat on the window ledge in the meeting room with a lonely look staining her face. She looked out the window but she didn't see a thing. Her coy grin had turned in to a frown of an older woman who knew the clod sting of a lost love. One small tears fell for her gray eye's but her shaggy dirt blonde hair covered that side of her face form anyone how could have seen it, It covered her heart form the world.

Ch.1 [The tears of the Young yellow Rose Bud and the strong love of the red Rose]

Dec.23

Youko looked in to the windows of the stores as she past by trying to find something for Sei's Birthday. It was hard because she knew that Sei was going to be depressed for it. God she hate Shiori for what she did to Sei, if she ever met her again she was going to kill her. She would be lying if she said that she wasn't in love with Sei and she knew it.

"Maybe a book would be good." Sei was a vary bad books whore. If you ever seen her room you would you see 5 full book shelves and book all over the floor, desk and bed. Yes Sei loved her books and not just one type of book all books. Yuri, sic-fiction, how-to, history, Romanic and even picture books for kids.

"Hello Youko sama." Came the husky voice of Rei. She had an arm full of pink and baby blue books in her arms. She was wearing a purple v-neck with 3 quarter sleeves and a pair of black low-rise jeans.

"Good day Rei chan". Youko smiled to the younger women. She was just the person to ask for help. "Rei chan would you like to have a cup of tea with me". A smirk Played at Youko's lip as she laugh at her luck in her mind.

(The café down the street)

Youko and Rei had got in a table by the window. There was a pot of red rose on there table. Witch made Youko smile for her name at school was the lady of the Red Rose, red rose mend so much to her and not just as a name but that's how she meet her younger sister, Sachiko. She all so meet her older sister in a rose garden.

Hanazono Kohaku was her Onee-sama and she was meeting her for dinner to night at 8. Kohaku was in town with her Girlfriend of 3 years who just happened to be Sei's Oneesama (Tenho Setsuna). They were go to see Kohaku family and visit there younger sisters, well Kohaku was. But she knew that Setsuna was going to see Sei at some point.

As Youko left her thoughts she saw a frown had made her its way on to Rei face as she looked out the window. She remembered that the younger women hadn't been her self at school today and she was still upset about something . Being the meddler she was or so Sei called her she couldn't stop her self form asking.

"Rei are you ok."Youko put her hand on top of Rei's clasped hand on the table, as to help her relax and let her in.

"I did the worst thing in the world". Rei sound so forlorn at the moment.

"Rei what did you do." Youko was truly a caring person and this wasn't just her friend but one of her best friend younger sisters. She had to laugh, here she was going to ask for help and she end up give help to Rei instead. Life was truly funny.

"I truly love Yoshino, as in love so I went to my Oneesama for help. She knew I wouldn't be able to say it so she said she would show me how to say it with my body".

Rei's eye watered and a blush stained her face. "So she kissed me and Yoshino walked in at the same time. She looked so mad and upset. She ran way after that and she wouldn't talk to me." Rei looked like she mint die if she had to deal with more of this.

"Rei tale her how you feel, If you don't you wouldn't be able to move on form this." Youko had walked in on Yoshino talking to Yumi about how she want to tale Rei how She fleet but didn't want to make Rei hate her for it. Youko had to laugh or she would cry, love makes us blind to the others feelings.

"Your right. I have to say something to her. She mean too much to me to do this to her.

Thank you." Rei stunned up and smiled at Youko.

"You were going to ask me what book to get Sei Sama. Strawberry love is her favorite but she missing the last one number 5."Youko smiled at Rei and thanked her. Rei really was a kind young woman.

(The hotel room)

A woman looked out the large window in the room. She had red hair in a lose pony tail at the base of her neck and deep green eyes. She wore a black dress shirt with a pare of dark dress pants, a black belt and black dress shoes. She wore a silver hoop in left ear. Her shirt was opened to revile red rose tattooed that covered her chest and seemed to wrap around her body. In truth her chest, back and tummy was coved in with red rose tattoos that all connected.

"Kohaku should we go pick up Youko for dinner, we don't want to be late do we?"

Kohaku turned around to see her girlfriend was wearing a white blouse and a black penile skirt with black stilettos. Kohaku was at a lost for words." Can I have you for dinner?" Setsuna turned cherry red after that comment. "No you can't have me for dinner, I'm not sharing you with Youko, I don't do threesomes". A coy smile played at Setsuna's lips after the red left her to regain the upper hand on her beloved. Yes this was going to be a fun night for Kohaku and Youko.

Ch 1 end

* * *

Ok so thats the end of ch 1. So R&R and :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch2[ The Golden Queen Returns and The white Prince's broken sword] **

**Dec23**

**(Youko's room)**

Youko loved her older sister a lot. It made her laugh her older sister was a lot like Sei . they both didn't fit in at school. She was a demon among angels, the black sheep in Maria's garden. Yes she and Sei were a like but there was one great different. Unlike Sei who hid and cut her self off form ever one, Kohaku wanted to change school in to somewhere where even a black sheep like her self and Sei could fine happiness. In the end she founder her self with the crown of roses as the queen of the school. Yes Youko real knew how to pick them

"Youko chan your Oneesama and Setsuna san are her." Youko's mother yelled up to Youko's room. "Coming mother". Youko looked her self over one last time. . She was wearing a dark red blouse that mach her eye shadow and had a lace rose pattern on it, black dress pants with a shiny gold chain belt around her waist. On her feet were black high heels was ready to see her beloved Oneesama.

**(Eriko's house)**

"E-Ko Chan how has my dear granddaughter Rei been." A Woman with bleach blond hair down to her lower back, who was spread out on Eriko's bed. Her eyes were an amber color and like that of a cats. She was wearing nothing but a red robe untied and was smocking a cigarette, With her eye's close as she breath in her smoke. The room was hot, musty and it felt like home.

"O she will be doing good later on Oneesama. She just needs to talk to her dear Youshino ." Eriko was poring tow glass of red wine for her and her Oneesama. Her back was turn to Shion and she wore nothing but her headband. A smile pasted on her face. The scratches on her back were an anger red color, the same color of a red rose.

"Your evil my little devil E-Ko chan. So do you think Sei or Youko will find out about tha what Kohaku and Setsuna?". Shion sound it amused "Maybe Youko and she would tale Sei ?" Eriko had a smile on her face as she walked back to her Oneesama. "If Youko even knows that is but Kohaku sama isn't careless when it come to her beloved younger sister. She would never let on a thing." Shion pulled Eriko on to her lap and nuzzled her neck as her hands wrapped around her waist. "You're sounding like Kohaku Sama. Shion Oneesama and Sei was right. You've stolen my right to say I'm a kid." Eriko took a drink of her wine, the alcohol giving her an even warm feeling then being heeled by Shion. "Don't compare me to that old men Kohaku and it was fun, no." Shion placed a kiss on Eriko cheek. Knowing that the Eriko need to be held and told how much she was loved. In all truthfulness Shion had know it was Eriko's first time, even if the younger women had said it wasn't she didn't know were this was going but she had to old on to her untill she made up her mind about who she want to be with." I love you Eriko, don't ever leave me".She didn't know if Eriko even what to leave but she had to make her feeling know.

**(street)**

1 Year tomorrow was the day Shiori left Sei and it was waiting heavy on her heart. She didn't want to go home and have to pretend to be happy for her mother or father. Why should she, her father didn't even want her. Sei knew that he wanted a son, not her. Her mother wasn't much better; Sei's Father had hated her mother because she gave him a daughter and not a son. So she got the all her strife for her mother.

It was a lonely walk indeed. They cold winter wind blowing as she walked forward in to the white nothingness that was to night. Just when She thought thing were at there worst she felt a arm wrap around her waist. "God you're to much like me brat." To say Sei was shocked was an underestimate as she look at the women with a old worn out voice. She looked like a 50 year old Sei with silver hair. "Granny Kaoru what the hell are you doing here." The old women grind just like Sei would have done if it was the other way around. "Your mother called me saying you didn't come home form school. So I lid and said you were with me." A small smile made its way on to her faces as she looked at the only person in her family to real care about her. "Oh and your staying the night and tomorrow at my place. Were going out to dinner so lets head home and get ready." " Wait Granny had you know I would be here." Tokyo was a big city. " Youko's and your Oneesama Live on this street." Sei looked a head of her to find that her grandmother was had gon this way with out thinking.

**(Youshino's room)**

Rei was making her way up to her beloved it room, her fist's white and her head pound it as she walk up the steeps to her took one final breath as she turned the say she was shocked was a understatement, there was soft music playing in the background and candle lite for a lustful feeling in the room and there on the bed lay ed her beloved. She had her hair down giving her a wild look and wore red on her lips, she was only Claude in a black lace silk nite gound around her rose pelts lay ed. Rei's eye just about feel out of her head and she was at a lost of words." Rei chan, let me show you how much more I love you then Eriko teme." Youshino's words were like liquid lust as she walked over to Rei, a swagger in her lend up to the taller women and cupped her face as she ghosted her lip across hers and final when she Rei felt like she was going to lose it, she took what was hers as she sealed there wrapped her arms around the short her women as she kissed her back with as much passion. she could sort out the mix up later right now she need to show how much she loved the younger women.

Ch2 end


End file.
